Divas Championship
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: Phoenix is finished with Diamond. Now, she moves on to Vanessa. Problem is with Vanessa? It's two against one with the odds not in Phoenix's favor


_**Me: This idea has been stuck in my head for a while. This contains some spoilers for the 'New Boss, New Trouble' story, but (hopefully) not so much :). Enjoy and R&R :D This contains how my version of the tag team match at SS (Rock/Cena/Courtney verses Miz/Truth/Phoenix) would play out, just incase if you were wondering :P**_

_**.x.**_

It was a week after the Survivor Series pay per view, where Phoenix Sorrentino had successfully defended her Divas Championship against Diamond Kocianski, but had lost in the main event six person tag team match where she was teaming with her boyfriend Mike Mizanin (The Miz) and his buddy Ron Killings (R-Truth) where they'd faced off against John Cena, The Rock and Haylie Trudel,s little sister Courtney Trudel.

Phoenix was wearing a Royal Blue Sexy Sequins Strapless Ruched Fitted Mini Dress and black suede ankle boots. Before walking into the Divas locker room, she was joined by Eve Torres, a Diva that for some reason, Phoenix had a tough time becoming friends with, but managed to do so a few months ago, and had continued their friendship ever since.

"Alright Eve, let me guess," Phoenix started, turning her attention to Eve. "You want a Divas title match?" She asked.

"No, you know if I wanted one, I would've earned one," Eve pointed out. "But, anyways, speaking of Divas title matches, I heard that Vanessa had talked to Laurinaitis and she's demanding a title match," Eve added.

"Vanessa Bennett?" Phoenix asked with a raised eyebrow. "Former Nexus 2.0 leader, former Corre 2.0 leader and is now following her brother Stu(Wade) around like a lost puppy?" Phoenix asked.

"Yep," Eve said. "All I heard as his response was that he's putting her in a Number one contenders match tonight against Barbie(Kelly)," She said.

"Well, looks like I'll be paying a little visit to that match," Phoenix said before walking inside the Divas locker room.

_**.x.**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the WWE Divas Champion, Phoenix!"

_Sexy and I Know It _by _LMFAO _started as Phoenix walked down the ramp, wearing the same outfit that she wore when she came inside the arena with, plus having the Divas Championship on her shoulder. She walked to the announce table, where she would be doing commentary for the match.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the number one contendership for the WWE Divas Championship. Introducing first, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!"

Barbie went and did her normal entrance down the ramp and into the ring. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans, then waited for Vanessa.

"Introducing her opponent, from Manchester, England, Vanessa!"

_Anthem for the Underdog _by _12 Stones _played as Vanessa came to the ring, wearing a white tank top, black skinny jeans and black knee high Converse shoes with her hair in a pony tail. When Vanessa entered the ring, she glared at the fans before the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to an end, and when Barbie was in position, Vanessa did her finisher, which was a vicious neckbreaker, then she got the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, and the number one contender for the WWE Divas Champion, Vanessa!"

When she was announced as the winner, Phoenix entered the ring with the Divas Championship in hand.

Vanessa looked at Phoenix with a creepy stare, before walking up to her, and extending her hand as a symbol of 'good luck'. Phoenix looked at her hand for a few minutes, before not shaking Vanessa's hand.

Vanessa took her hand back, then went to charge at her with a fist, but Phoenix thought better of that idea, as she smashed the Divas Championship in her face. When Vanessa was lying on the mat, Phoenix walked over to her body, bent down near her face and Phoenix said, "You the new number one contender? Well, good luck in getting the title,"

Phoenix stood up in her vertical base, put her Divas Championship on her shoulder, walked out of the ring and to the back, but thinking about what she said to Vanessa could come around back to her like karma.


End file.
